Road to Ninja 2
by Shadowblazed
Summary: Based off of the Naruto movie, "Road to Ninja." Naruto is angry that Madara is giving him everything he ever wanted but with the knowledge that it's all fake. Pairings to be decided.
1. Chapter 1

Road to Ninja 2.0

"Naruto! Dinner is ready!"

_It's not fair. Them trying to act like my parents…HA as if! The very one who "loves" me is the one who sealed the nine tailed fox in me in the first place and screwed up my whole life! _Naruto sulked in his room, his chair and other paraphernalia blockading the entrance to his room. He curled up against the wall and fumed in silence.

"Just leave me alone! I'm not hungry!"

He sat there stewing. When no reply came, he snorted. _I guess my mom isn't really that fierce after all…heh. Whatever! I don't care anyway! First chance I get, I'm getting outta he-_

*SMASH*

Naruto's things went flying and his chair flew in pieces. His door (or what was left of it) was in shambles and his wall had a gaping hole with cracks surrounding it.

"What the hell?" Naruto looked up and gulped.

In front of him was a lady. A very, very, very, angry woman. Her flaming red hair hovered around her as if it was floating in several strands, much resembling the swishing tails of the infamous nine tailed fox.

"…Mom?"

~An hour earlier~

"Madara!"

"Naruto, be careful! This guy is really, really dangerous! We need a plan to-" Sakura started, but was interrupted when Naruto jumped and-

"RASENGAN!" Naruto yelled as a glowing sphere of pure chakra slammed into Madara.

Or so it seemed until Sakrua and Naruto glowed out of sight and woke up in a parallel world where nothing was right. Lee was a perv, Shino was killing bugs left and right, Hinata was a possessive, sadistic, and violent girl who was bent on getting Naruto, Ino was a shy and conservative girl, Kakashi was like Guy while Guy was like a lazier, not so funny Kakashi, Shikamaru was an idiotic prankster, Kiba was a cat loving weirdo who parted with Akimaru, and so on.

*Back to the present*

"Now Menma, you're going to come and eat the dinner that I prepared for you, right? RIGHT?!" Kushina practically screamed at him, a crazed smile on her face, her eyes twitching. Minato was next to her rubbing the back of his head smiling nervously.

"Yeah, Menma you're going to listen to your mom. Right? Please?' He expressed to him with his eyes pleading Naruto to cooperate before his mom went on one of her infamous rampages.

Naruto gulped and his eyes went wide. This was his mom? She looked more like a demon at the moment.

"Y-y-yeah, s-sure!" Naruto whimpered out.

*Cut to dinner*

As the family ate, an awkward silence hovered over them. Naruto picked at his food until his mother, or what could've been his mother, glared at him. Laughing nervously, he apologized profusely and dug in reluctantly. He was still nursing the sizeable lump on his head, courtesy of his earlier sulking.

"So Menma, how was your day?" Minato attempted to start a conversation.

"Yeah Menma, just what happened today to make you behave in such an _unpleasant _manner?" His mother spoke with her anger just being hidden under the surface.

"Menma, aren't you going to apologize? Your mom isn't called the red hot habanero for nothing yah know."

Kushina just looked at him until he looked away sheepishly.

"Heh heh sorry bout that hon." Minato gave her an apologetic look.

"JUST STOP IT!" Naruto slammed his hand on the table and glared at his startled parents. "I'm sick of you trying to act like my parents! Leave it to Madara to do this! Make everything I've ever wanted and twist it so I have to live with the fact that none of its real!" With that he jumped through the window and leaped from roof to roof.

His parents just looked at his shrinking figure and stared at eachother, bewildered.

"Drugs?"

"…no"

"Yeah, I doubt it too, but clearly something is bother him."

"No, I mean no way he is going to ruin a PERFECTLY good dinner that I MADE FOR US and now he just RUNS AWAY IN A CHILDISH FIT!" By the end of her tirade her hair once again flowed around her head in a demonic halo and her eyes glowed with killer intent.

"Oh boy Naruto I hope you're far far away."

*meanwhile*

Naruto huddled up on a street bench and gathered his tangled thoughts. _Ok, so in this world I have everything I ever wanted…but if I let them in, I'll only be in an even more depressing situation when I have to leave…Damn this sucks._

"Naruto?"

"Sakura? Sakura!" Naruto got up, his mood considerably lightening up. The pink teen sat down next to him.

"So, how are you liking this world so far? I mean it's not home, but it's not that bad, right?"

"No…I hate this world! Everything's just so messed up! How can you like it her?

"Ugh just as selfish as ever I see! C'mon Naruto, it's not so bad! I mean Sasuke is as dreamy as ever and he actually likes me! And having no parents, it's amazing! No parents, no chores, no ruled, it's fantastic! You're so selfish Naurto, you should be grateful that you don't have to deal with their crap all the ti-"

*SMACK*

Sakura stared at him in shock, holding her stinging cheek. Naruto stood there, his face quivering.

"…I,…I'm sorry Sakura, but you have no right. You still don't get it. See you later I gotta go." With that he walked off, his head hanging low.

"Naruto…"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Naruto walked around the leaf village, not sure of what to do next. _I need to find this world's version of Madara, so I can get the hell out of here and back to reality. _He thought as he ambled along the rocky path. He subconsciously ended up in his happy place, on top of the hokages' heads on the monument. _First things first, I have to figure out who-_

"LEEEEEE IM GONNA KILL YOU!" Hinata ran out of the bathhouse in just a robe, chasing out an unfortunate character in green spandex. Squinting, Naruto realized it was Lee._ What a strange sight_. He thought to himself, chuckling. Back in his world, pervy sage would've been the one to do such dirty things.

"I'M SORRY HINATA DON'T KILL ME PLEEAASSEEE!" Lee ran away, screaming desperately for his life. Naruto just laughed and enjoyed the show.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura had curled up into herself, still reeling in shock from the slap from Naruto. It wasn't so much the pain as it was the fact that Naruto had been the one to hit her. She mulled over what she had said and realized that deep down, she did miss her parents somewhat. She couldn't imagine feeling this way forever. _Is this how Naruto feels? Is this how he's felt his whole life? _Dread coursed through Sakura at the very thought of having to live this way forever.

Getting up, Sakura walked around the village. Before, all she could see was freedom, freedom, freedom everywhere! Now all she could see were happy families around her, mother with their sons and daughters happily begging for treats and being scolded lightly. Sakura wouldn't mind some scolding right now herself, anything from her parents would lighten her mood considerably, bad or not. _When we get back to the normal world, our world, I have to make sure Naruto isn't lonely like this ever again. _She reflected on how she had treated her blonde teammate and wondered how he hadn't killed her yet, what with her abuse (no matter how jokingly) and his lack of parents.

With a new motive and a change in heart, she marched forward to apologize to her long time friend when

"AHHHHHHHHHHH SOMEONE HELP MEEEEE!" Lee flew past her in all his youth, desperately trying to avoid the wrath of a certain Hyuga girl hot on his feet.

"Get back here Lee, or I'M GONNA RIP YOU TO SHREDS TILL YOU'RE YOUTHFULLNESS WILL COME TO AN END FOREVER!" Hinata shrieked at him as she activated her byakugan.

Sakura stepped forward, about to defend her friend when she remembered…

_It had definitely been a strange day, what with Hinata threatening her if she so much as laid a hand on her Naruto. Hinata, the girl who could barely lift a finger against anyone and fainted when Naruto so much as glanced at her. Things only got weirder when Lee smashed through the ceiling and was caught peeping. Sakura forgot that her world was twisted at the moment and defended her teammate. She instantly regretted it when Lee's spandex ripped to reveal….Underwear. Girl's underwear._

Needless to say, Sakura just smirked and stepped aside, letting the Hyuga princess deal her wrath on the poor perv. She walked away, looking for the one and only Uzamaki, otherwise known as bamboo in this world.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"Shut up or you're gonna get a lot worse LEE!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was getting dark, and Sakura decided to give it up for the day. She couldn't find Naruto anywhere! She trudged home, and even put her boots away neatly despite her incredibly annoying mother's nagging being missing. She pigged out on her favorite foods, and despite the delicious taste, she missed her mother's cooking more than anything else.

She tried to bury her loneliness and get some sleep, but it evaded her. Tears leaked out of the corners of her eyes, and she wiped them away. _Naruto…how do you live like this?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto started to feel chilly, and he never got cold. What was this feeling? He had only felt it when he had skipped class and knew that Iruka Sensei would be hunting for him. _Is this feeling dread? No…its like….anxiety but not like having a test or anything. _With a jolt, he realized that the feeling was him being afraid of what his parents would do when he got home late and after his outburst, there was certain to be some bloodshed tonight. It was so weird, so abnormal to have these feelings. To know that someone would be there to greet him when he got home.

He jumped off the Hokage's head and started home. He could only hope the stories of his mom's rage were false, or at least exaggerated. Leaping from rooftop to rooftop, he made his way home in record time. He had to catch himself from going to his old apartment from habit. He looked at the door for some time, and had to stop himself from shaking. Taking a deep breath, he steeled himself and opened the door.

Bracing himself for the worst, he stepped in to see what was possibly the most cliché scene ever. His father was sitting at the table, reading a book. His mother was at the sink, doing the dishes. It looked like a perfectly normal family, the type of family that he had never had the privilege of having in his old world. He caught his father's gaze and was ready to scream right back at him with all the sorrow and rage he had felt his whole life due to his parent's absence when

"Hey there, you still in a mood?" His dad asked calmly.

Naruto stood there stunned, and hesitantly shook his head. "No, I'm fine."

"Alright that's good. Welcome home!" He said, returning to his book without a second glance.

Naruto just stayed there, unsure of what had just happened. Wasn't his parents supposed to flip out or something? He was pretty sure that running out after a tantrum and staying out way past late had to result in some punishment. He stepped in, starting to think he had gotten away scot free.

"Menma!" His mother gave him a look.

Naruto froze, ready for the oncoming storm.

"Put away your shoes before coming in! How many times do I need to tell you this?" His mother gave an exasperated sigh, and returned to washing the plates. Naruto slowly took them off, internally shaking his head in disbelief. He had never really kept to neatness, and just threw his shoes anywhere and everywhere in his old world.

"Hehe sorry bout that…mom." He started to walk up to his room when his mother called back for him.

"Menma, aren't you hungry? I saved some stew just for you!" She held up a bowl, expecting him to come and eat.

"No thanks mom, still not hungry, but thanks!" Naruto turned back around, and started upstairs again when his mother's murderess expression made him suddenly feel like he should eat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto lay in bed, pondering what he should do next. He was starting to accept his parents, but still held a deep grudge for his many years of abuse that was because of his parent's absence. He decided to think of it tomorrow, and fell asleep instantly, snoring away. Unfortunately, the same could not be said for a certain pinkette, who was still sobbing and desperately trying to fall asleep.


	3. Needles

Needles

Time Jump-

It had been about 2 months now, with no sign of Madara, although there was one strange encounter. Madara had visited them to "fix some bugs" whatever that meant. All that Naruto knew was that him and Sakura had been knocked out. When they came to, some of the world was back to normal. Mostly just their friend's personalities, which Sakura was grateful for. She was tired of a certain green-clad "handsome devil" peeping and getting beat up repeatedly. Naruto was quite disgruntled to learn his name was still Menma.

Naruto and Sakura decided to get settled in as it seemed they would be here for a very long time. Currently, they were on their way to the hokage for some reason. The anbu wouldn't tell them much, only that it was standard procedure and that they should be honored a renowned medical ninja as herself would even consider treating them personally.

"Ughhhhh why do we need to go to the hokages's?" Naruto whined and grumbled, "I wanna spend more time with my parents!" Unlike most other kids, (As Sakura had done in the past) Naruto cherished his parents, and had built a steady relationship with them. Unbeknownst to them that their son had to do that when technically he had been living with them his whole life. It was all fine and dandy as long as the taboo subject, namely his parents sealing the fox in him and making his old life hell, was not mentioned. They did notice some odd quirks however…

Flashback-

Naruto was still sullen at his parents still, and they were getting quite tired of it. Naruto had ended up in the hospital twice when he'd driven his mother too far.

Right now his father was on the couch with him, both watching a movie. The main character was a cheesy actor, and it was clear he wasn't really into the act. Currently he was talking with his crush, the two of them eating ramen. Seeing the ramen Naruto's stomach growled. Minato chuckled, "Guess seeing that ramen is making you hungry, huh?"

Naruto nodded, shaking his head in agreement. "Yeah, speaking of which when can we go get some?" Minato rubbed his chin looking at him strangely, "Menma you know that we can just buy some menma at the store right?" He laughed at his own word play. Naruto looked at him confusedly. "What're you talking about? I hate menma!"

Minato sat there, looking at his son in shock. "What are you talking about? Menma is your favorite food!" He looked at Naruto in disbelief, wondering if someone had abducted his real son, which wasn't far from the truth actually. Seeing his son stare back with no change in emotion, he continued. "We named you Menma when that was the only food we could find after the nine-tails attacked! You wouldn't eat anything after, and it became your favorite comfort food!"

Naruto sat there, shocked. "The hell do you mean my favorite food? I hate menma! Can't we just get some ramen? It's not like its expensive or anything!" Naruto was becoming to understand that the Menma, or Naruto of this world, was like a somewhat alter ego of his natural personality. _Hmmm, it's as if this Menma is like the opposite of me…wait! _"Hey, Dad?"

"Hmm?"

"When was the last time I got in trouble with Granny Tsunade?" Naruto questioned. Minato sputtered and looked shell-shocked. "M-m-menma! You shouldn't call the hokage that! She keeps herself looking young for a reason, you know!" Naruto just smirked, it seemed his other self wasn't as brash or mouthy as he was. "But when was the last time? You didn't answer me." Minato just looked at him. "Well, there was that one time you were late to a meeting, but that's about it."

Naruto nodded, and knew there would be some serious rectifying of his reputation. There would be slew of pranks the likes of which Konoha had never seen before.

-Flashback end-

The dynamic duo finally arrived at the hokage's office. They knocked and were granted entry. This was one of many times Sakura had seen Tsunade, but only the second time for Naruto. "Hey there Grandma Tsunade! What's up? Why'd you call us here?" Tsunade stared at him before a tick mark appeared on her forehead and she started turning red-faced. "What'd you just call me you little brat?!" Naruto stumbled back a step, retreating. He'd forgotten his other self, Menma, was a bit more meek and respectful than he was, though he still had lots of spunk.

"Hehe, just kidding Gran- I mean Lord Hokage."

"I HEARD THAT YOU LITTLE TWERP!" Tsunade leapt up and smashed a fist into Naruto's head. The resulting crater in the wall was much shaped like a certain spiky-haired blonde. Naruto crawled out, in great need of some medical care. "Now, let's get down to business. Menma, stop moaning and pick yourself up! You're lucky I like you or I wouldn't have gone that easy on you!

_That was easy? Jesus, I'd hate to see hard! _"Alright alright! I'm sorry!" Tsunade just looked at him before continuing. "Now, I called you here today because I need to deliver a standard vaccine for the chakra virus. I'm going to do this personally because Sakura, you are my student. And Menma, I'm doing this because you have special conditions." Sakura blushed, "Thank you lord hokage!"

_Special conditions? Man, this Menma sounds more and more pathetic everyday! Is this how I would have turned out of I had had my parents my whole life? _"Yeah yeah, I'm thankful and everything but when are we going to- WAIT! Did you say vaccine?!"

"Yes, is there a problem?" Tsunade inquired. Naruto gulped and replied, "Like with…a needle?" "Well of course! What else would we use?" In a cloud of dust, Naruto vanished, screaming bloody murder the whole time. "NOT NEEDLES NOT NEEDLES NOT NEEDLES!"

Tsunade and Sakura sweat dropped. "Since when is Menma afraid of needles?" Tsunade sighed. Sakura giggled, "He always is! Don't you remember the last time when you thought he had the chakra virus?" Tsunade just looked at her questioningly. _Oh crap! I forgot this is a different world! _"Hahaha," Sakura lamely giggled, "I'm just kidding! But I'd prepare for the worst if I were you, If I know Nar-Menma, he's gonna put up a fight!" Tsunade just chuckled, "I'm the hokage! How is that squirt gonna get away? Besides, I'm sure its not that bad! Just a little phobia, is all."

An hour later, Tsunade was eating her words, big time. Naruto was nowhere to be found, anywhere! _If this keeps up, I'm gonna have to assign a search squad to find Menma! Christ, why's he so afraid of needles?_ She decided to wait for nightfall, when Naruto was sure to return home. Then she would make her attack.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note-

Hektols – Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate it. The needle thing confuses me too, how Naruto can bite his thumb when summoning and take senbon without complain. But I saw in two episodes so far where he runs away from Tsunade when needles are involved and how he says he hates them. Any ideas where I should take the story? Any pairing suggestions? I have no idea, I'm just writing this story on a whim haha.

Night had fallen-

"Where the hell is he?! I'M GONNA KILL THAT KID WHEN I FIND HIM!" Kushina ranted on and on, her hair growing wilder by the second. Minato laughed nervously, and rubbed the back of his head. "I'm sure that Menma will be here any second! Please, take it easy and relax, it's not like him to be late like this so I'm sure he has a good explanation." Minato desperately hoped this to be true. It wasn't like Menma to be rebellious or have an attitude. Kushina had beat that out of him the last time he had tried, and ended up in the hospital for several days.

"He better be, or pain will have a whole new meaning when he gets back."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Panting, Naruto crouched inside of an empty dumpster in a secluded area. He frantically hoped that Tsunade wasn't after him, in his own world she had refused to give up and had finally caught him, stabbing him with a needle from hell itself. _Maybe this Tsunade will be more lenient! After all, aren't these people supposed to be polar opposites or something? Aw dammit! I forgot that Madara or whoever the hell that guy in the mask was "fixed" it or whatever! _Knowing he was in for a tough time, he lay down trying to relax.

Meanwhile, Tsunade had ordered Shizune to find and capture Naruto. It was so strange to her, as Naruto had never complained about such a strange thing before. It didn't matter though, Naruto would get that vaccine whether he liked it or not. "Go! Find Menma and get him to the hokage!" The assembled special-medic forces nodded, "Yes Ma'am!" They dashed off, in search of the needle-phobic blonde.

Naruto still remembered the last time such a large deal was made just because he didn't want a shot. _Leave it to Granny Tsunade to make such a big fuss over nothing _he grumbled internally. It wasn't like it would be the end of the world if he didn't get a virus. So what if he got sick? The fox inside him helped him heal at incredible speeds. At the worst, he'd be stuck in the hospital, or worse, tied down like when he had escaped multiple times. Thinking back, he seriously hoped Tsunade wouldn't send his friends to capture him again. Med-shinobi were no big deal, they just fired off needles, but his friends could probably capture him with ease since he couldn't hurt them. There was only so long he could evade them, what with Shino's bugs (Who still hadn't forgiven him for trying to kill them all during Madara's pre-fix world phases in which he was a bug-killing maniac.) and Kiba's sense of smell.

He was just starting to doze off in a cramped position, when he heard footsteps outside of his dinky tin box. "Quick! We must find Menma before it's too late-Lady hokage will have our asses if we can't even catch a teen kid!" Naruto heard the special task forces marching off, and he sighed in relief. That was until the lid swung open. "AHA! All units report! The subject has been found! Repeat, the subject has been found! Subject will now be captu-URK!" Naruto kicked the man in the chin, knocking him up into the air. "Shadow clone jutsu!" More Naruto's appeared and they hit the poor man up in succession, "NAR-U-TO! UZAMAKI BARRAGE!" With the grand finale, the final Naruto slammed the man into the ground.

He bolted away, knowing what awaited him if he was caught. First, the dreaded shot, then a lecturing for being such a crybaby over something as petty as this. He was careful to avoid the center of the village, remembering the 8-trigram trap that Tsunade had nearly captured him with before. He decided to hide in the hospital, as there was no Sasuke to betray him and kick him out to Tsunade's mercy this time.

Making a few more shadow clones to create a diversion for his pursuers, Naruto made a bee line for the hospital. Hopping from roof to roof took time, as he had to frequently hide in chimneys and other hiding places whenever he heard a scrape or footsteps, any suspicious sounds.

As he was perched on a wooden pole, he suddenly heard a person trampling the ground, shaking it beneath his feet. _That strength – It's incredible! It could only be- Oh NO! _

"NarrruUUTTOOO!" Sakura leapt up into the air and punched the ground, where Naruto's head had been a second earlier. The ground rippled and created a massive crater where Sakura's fist had landed, cracks spidering from the middle. "Leave it to you, you idiot! Only a knucklehead like you could turn such a simple thing into such a mess! Now, I'm going to take you to Tsunade, and you're going to get that vaccine, and not make a fuss right? RIGHT?" Naruto turned tail and sprinted, but Sakura blocked his path. "CHAAAA!" She slammed her fist into the ground again, causing a shock wave to slam Naruto into the air. POOF!

"What, a shadow clone? DAMMIT NARUTO!"

Naruto suddenly had an intake of knowledge, signifying his clone had met an unfortunate end. He winced as he saw what Sakura would have done to him had it not been a clone. So now Tsunade had sent his friends after him. Typical, now the only thing unorthodox about this world were Sakura's and Naruto's parents. Luckily, he had lots more shadow clones, he knew the chances of them finding the real him were slim. _Why does she have to do this? She says I'm the one making a big deal, but a big shot medical ninja like her should be able to cook up something as an alternative to a needle! Hmmph, this is her fault, not mi-_"OOOF!"

Naruto slammed into a figure that he had not seen due to his angry thinking. "HELLO MENMA! NOW WE SHALL HAVE A DUEL TO SEE OUR YOUTHFULLNESS, AND I HAVE THE HOKAGE's PERMISSION! READY YOURSELF AND LET US HAVE A FIERY BATTLE OF YOUTH!" Rock Lee stood there, a confident smile on his face. "YES! The handsome green devil of the leaf village will take on the task!"

"Ehehe, Lee, hold on a sec c'mon! Please don't do this! I can explain!" Naruto was backing up, frantically trying to find an escape route from the green ball of energy in front of him. "LEAF HURRICANE!" Lee slammed Naruto with one powerful kick after another, prepared to launch all his youthfulness to the max. "Guy Sensei, I will make you proud!" POOF!

"…A shadow clone? NOOOOO now who will I prove my youth to?"

"AUGH!" Naruto was receiving multitudes of pain in the form of messages from his killed clones. Tenten, with her seemingly endless supply of weapons had decimated his group of clones. Neji had wasted his chakra using his 8-trigram 64-palm to capture the Naruto clone. Sai had wrapped him in super beast scroll snakes, and had gotten the same result. All around him, he was seeing images of his friends and med-ninjas taking him down only to see it was another clone.

He finally reached the hospital, and hid in one of the many rooms. "Hehe, there's no way they'll find me now! Sasuke isn't here to pull a dick move on me this time. He's probably getting another girlfriend right now! I'll go talk to him after I escape."

"Now, that first part is probably true, but the second part, Menma, is not."

Naruto slowly turned around. "Sh-sh-shizune?" Naruto sputtered weakly, "Haha umm, hi there! I'm just here to you know, check on the patients! Bye!" Naruto sped off and ran from room to room with Shizune hot on his tail. "Get back here Menma! You're getting this shot even if it kills me!"

"Whyyyyy? WHY is everyone out to get me? Can't I just get sick and not have to take the shot?" Suddenly, he slammed into someone, and fell onto his butt. Looking up slowly, he realized it was…Tsunade. "H-hey Grandma Tsunade! Hehe, guess you finally got me huh? Maybe we can talk this out?" He gulped, seeing the sadistic smile on her face. "Calling me Granny still, huh Menma? Well, I guess you're so lucky I'm going to give every vaccine ever made for every disease you could possibly get! You're welcome!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

An hour later, Naruto was in the hospital, covered in bandages from the dozens of pinpricks he'd received. He felt like a human pincushion. "Now, Menma, as punishment for this ridiculous behavior, I've decided you're going to take nothing but D-ranked missions for a month! How's that sound?"

_Oh God, why?_


End file.
